Misaka Uchiha
'Misaka Uchiha '(Uchiha Misaka) ''Is a Naruto OC/FC created by Addie Bear on Deviantart. She is an S-rank ninja, who lives in Konohagakure. Background Misaka Uchiha is the last child of Mikoto Uchiha, and Fugaku Uchiha, The little sister of Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. She enrolled the Academy at a early age, and distinguished herself as a child prodigy. Although Fugaku never cared for her because she doesn't look like an Uchiha. When Itachi murdered his clan, he kept Sasuke and Misaka alive, so they could kill him when they're stronger. Misaka didn't want to do that, and tried to make Sasuke not, but he wouldn't listen. Personality Misaka is child-ish and curious, such as taking Kakashi's book, and making Sasuke play tag with her. She always clings to Sasuke and can be very Stubborn at times. When she talks to Kakashi or any Sensei she acts likes she knows everything, even when she doesn't. She whines and complains when stuff doesn't go her way, like when Sasuke doesn't want to take her out to eat, she'll just sneak out making him look for her all night. She speaks in a third person saying "Says/Asks Misaka as Misaka......" Looks Misaka is a small ten year old girl, with light brown shoulder length hair, and with one unusual strand of hair ''(Known as a ahoge). ''Her eyes are Light brown like her hair. She has fair-skin, and is always blushing, for no reason at all. Her bangs are to the right side of her hair and sometimes she clips them back with a flower clip. In part I, She wore a White button up short sleeve shirt, a Mustard color vest with a red bow-tie, Green skirt with white shorts underneath it, ANBU gloves, fishnet warmers on her elbows, and sandals. she doesn't wear her forehead protector. In part II, she wears a navy blue dress, unbutton's men shirt over it, fishnet warmers on her knees and some mid thigh boots. She doesn't wear her forehead protector still. She still has blush on her cheeks. Abilities Taijutsu Misaka uses Taijutsu lots of times, Fighting with strong opponents, or just training. At first she wasn't good at all with Taijutsu, so the Hokage made her train with Might guy, and along with Sasuke's teaching's. Later she trains with Tsunade and Sakura. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Uchiha clan, Misaka does have the Sharingan, the clans Kekkei genkai. At first she only had two tomoe, but later in Part II she get's all three Tomoe's and learns the Mangekyō sharingan, though she doesn't use it much, because it hurts her really bad after everytime she uses it. Part I Misaka acted very insane in part I, and was only causing trouble for everyone except Sasuke. When she got put on team 7 with Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki, And Sakura Haruno. At first she wanted nothing to do with them, later on she befriended then, well it took her longer to befriend Sakura, because Sakura didn't like her. During the Chuunin exams, she didn't do it because she's a S-rank criminal. When Sasuke left she was very depressed and wouldn't cheer up, until she gave up on him and started to act like herself again. After Naruto went to train with Jiraya, Misaka went to the Akatsuki. Part II Trivia *Misaka favorite stuff animal is Gekota; a stuff animal frog. *Her favorite food is Ramen, and is Naruto's ramen buddy. *Her least favorite food is Carrots. *Misaka in Part II looks 10, but really is a year younger than everyone else. *She doesn't want to kill Itachi, unlike Sasuke. *She is very good at lieing. *Her favorite flower is a rose. *It is known that she has 20,000 clones, that are Chunnin level. * Her nickname is the "Electro Princess" Because she can control Electiricty. Quotes *(''To Itachi) ''"Misaka says that Misaka was told that everyone has a meaning in life and if Misaka dies someone would cry. Would you actually kill Misaka? Misaka wants to be with Mama and Papa. Says Misaka as Misaka questions your reason for killing." *(To Sasuke, when he was leaving) "No!!! Don't leave Misaka! Misaka always wanted to be with you! Says Misaka as Misaka cries." *(To Sakura) "You know, You punch Naruto ALL the time, and when Misaka punches Onii-Chan(Sasuke) once, you say she's insane? Asks Misaka as Misaka thinks your the insane one." *(Talking to Naruto about Sasuke) ''"Misaka knows that Onii-Chan is mean to you, he wasn't always like that. He was very nice and polite, but after Itachi-nii killed are clan, he got tramatized. Don't be so mad. Says Misaka as Misaka begs sightly." Reference Misaka is a OC on my Deviantart. She's going to be a main character in a story I'm going to write on Quotev http://www.quotev.com/AddieBear Category:DRAFT